Starry, Starry Night
by Lea Woods
Summary: Sometimes finishing first isn't all it's cracked up to be. After finishing an astronomy assignment, Percy waits for the rest of the class to catch up and watches them while they're at it, though one in particular catches his eye...


Title: Starry, Starry Night

Author: Lea Woods

Pairing: Percy Weasley/ Oliver Wood

Fandom: Harry Potter

Theme: #1 – Look at me

Rating: G

Spoilers: N/A

Disclaimer: The characters contained herein aren't mine, though the premise of the piece is. It is in no way intended for monetary gain, only entertainment purposes. Characters and Hogwarts are copyright J.K. Rowling and her respective publishers.

Warnings: Slashy fluff or fluffy slash, depending on how you look at it. Innuendo you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it.

Summary: An astronomy lesson on a chilly night leaves Percy with little to do but watch his classmates…

---

The stars trembled in a hazy heaven as a storm moved in from the north. It was chilly, but late September often was at Hogwarts. Percy shivered a little and wrapped his arms more tightly about himself. Even with his heavy cloak and Christmas sweater from the previous year on, the winds cut him to the bone. The breezes were particularly cruel atop the tower.

He blew into his hands to warm them, then looked through his telescope once more, carefully noting the stars in the evening sky on the star chart Professor Sinistra had given them at the beginning of the lesson. He labeled the last wayward star on his chart (Sirius), then drew faint lines connecting several major constellations together.

That done, he carefully compared his notes to the section of night sky that appeared through his scope, noting idly that most of his classmates were still struggling to identify the glints of light they saw through their own telescopes. Eventually satisfied with his work – or as satisfied as he would be doing work in the dark atop the tallest tower of the school – he handed his chart off to the professor and disassembled his telescope. Tucking it into its case, he sat in one of the more sheltered window wells to wait for the rest of the class to finish their charts so they could all go inside and to bed.

There came a point where he ceased noticing the cold. He was too numb to feel it anymore. While he waited, he watched the students nearest him, nearly all of whom were working in pairs. He shook his head. Percy really didn't see the allure in working in a small group. You had to trust other people to do their part of the work to the best possible standard, or at least the best of their abilities. He had been let down in that respect far too often to willingly submit himself to such torture ever again.

Another person seemed to share his sentiments, at least as far as astronomy was concerned. Oliver Wood, his roommate and sometimes confidante, stood nearest Percy's shelter, working on his own chart with the same intense focus he afforded everything he was genuinely interested in (usually just Quidditch). Percy smiled a little, watching his friend carefully label dots on his chart. His heart twinged as Oliver impatiently brushed a lock of russet brown hair out of his eyes, but Percy shook his head. Hope was futile at best.

Instead, he focused his sights on the heavens, watching clouds drift to and fro before the stars. He got lost in the muted quality of the night, blocking out the sounds of people around him and just listening to the way the wind blew through the trees.

He was so absorbed that it took a gentle hand on his shoulder to bring his attention a little closer to home. He jumped at the contact and blinked owlishly at the person trying to rouse him. Percy gulped. It was Oliver.

"Welcome back," he said in his quiet brogue. "It's past time to go in. We're the only ones left up here."

Percy looked around and flushed. "Oh. Sorry."

Oliver shrugged. "Not a problem. Let's go in, if you're done stargazing. It's freezing, and I'm tired."

The redhead nodded and tried to stand up. It took a moment of mental cursing for his blood to start flowing, but he was able to stand (stiffly) up without help. He swayed as the blood rushed from his head and Oliver reached out and grabbed his shoulder. It burned where his fingers touched him.

Percy smiled tremulously. "I'm all right."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"All right."

They started slowly for the door to the rest of the tower. In the dim light cast by the half-moon, Percy stumbled on some uneven stones and threw out a hand which, unfortunately, found Oliver's. Percy's cheeks flamed as he regained his balance and hurriedly snatched his hand back. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Your hands are freezing. Don't you have any gloves?"

Percy shook his head. "Not anymore. I outgrew my old ones and…well, just haven't gotten around to getting new ones."

They walked silently into the castle and down the stairs to the third floor, then wandered along until they found a stair that would take them towards Gryffindor tower.

"So," they began in unison, then laughed.

"Go ahead," Percy murmured.

"Was there a reason you were watching me earlier?"

"What?" Percy said, startled enough that he stopped walking.

Oliver gestured toward the roof. "Up there. While we were working. You were done and had just sat down. You were watching me. Why?"

"I-," Percy began but stopped. What reason could he give? _I was watching you because I had nothing better to do. Because you fascinate me. Because I was imagining running my fingers through your hair and kissing you up there in front of the stars and everyone else._ He shook his head. "I don't really have a reason." He started walking again.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow but didn't press the matter. The were approaching the portrait hole and the many curtained alcoves outside it when he worked up his nerve. "Percy," he began. Stormy grey-blue eyes focused intently upon him. Oliver bit his lip. "Come here," He grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him toward an alcove ripping the curtain aside and stopping dead.

A couple sat in the windowseat, limbs entwined and lips locked together. It took them a moment to notice Percy and Oliver staring at them. Then they stared defiantly back.

Oliver cleared his throat uncomfortably, unconsciously letting go of Percy's arm. "I'm...uh…sorry to have disturbed you." He replaced the curtain and turned to apologize to Percy, who, unfortunately, was no longer there. Oliver looked wildly around and spotted him next to the portrait hole, about to speak the password and go inside. Oliver ran to catch him.

"I'm sorry about that," he said breathlessly. "I just wanted to…"

Percy shook his head, face flaming brighter than his hair. "it's all right. Let's just…just get to bed, all right?"

Oliver sighed, disappointed. "All right."

He followed his friend silently across the common room and up the stairs into their room. Neither one spoke as they went through their evening rituals. Shortly thereafter the candles were out and both boys were in their respective beds. Oliver lay on his back with his head resting on his arms.

He stared quietly out the window as raindrops began to patter against the beveled panes. In his mind he replayed the astronomy lesson, particularly the part where Percy had looked at him so intently. Over and over again he remembered, analyzing every movement.

As he drifted off, lulled by the rhapsodic sound of the rain, he thought absently that he'd give just about anything to have Percy look at him that way just one more time.

-Fine-


End file.
